Olhares Sutis
by Lucy Holmes
Summary: Hermione procura por Bichento, no entanto sua busca acaba em confusão, resultando numa dentenção junto com Draco Malfoy. Nesta detenção os dois descobrirão que é possível a convivência pacífica entre eles. 3º lugar do I challenge DHr do fórum Aliança 3 Va
1. Onde está Bichento?

**I - Onde está Bichento?**

Aquele dia das bruxas prometia ser o melhor de todos, pelo menos para Rony e Harry. Já Hermione estava preocupada com Bichento, pois havia duas semanas que ele sumira e voltava de vez em nunca para o dormitório.

– Com certeza arranjou uma namorada e devem estar por aí – Rony sugeriu, desinteressado, naquele café da manhã.

– Bem, eu sei que os gatos são animais independentes, mas o Bichento nunca deixou de passar a noite no dormitório... – Hermione tentou não parecer nervosa.

– Sempre achei gatos bichos traiçoeiros – Rony falou sem pensar – Só gostam do lugar em que moram e não do dono... – parou quando viu o olhar de censura de Harry e a expressão de tristeza de Hermione.

– Bichento já demonstrou que gosta de todos aqui, Mione – Harry tentou consolá-la – Ele nos ajudou com o Sirius, lembra? – diante de uma fungada de Hermione, ele propôs:

– Vamos procurar por ele, temos o dia livre.

Rony soltou um muxoxo e Hermione ralhou.

– Não precisa ir se não quiser! Podemos achar Bichento sem a sua ajuda!

– Só falta procurarmos por esse gato e ele estar metido no Salão Principal! – ele cogitou.

– Rony, Bichento sequer dormiu na Grifinória hoje!

Do

outro lado do salão, mais precisamente na mesa da Sonserina, Draco Malfoy ouvia entediado uma conversa entre Pansy Parkinson e Emilia Bulstrode, enquanto tomava seu café.

– Não sei como ela conseguiu sair da Sala Comunal, eu sempre a deixava lá e agora ela sumiu! E ainda por cima, acho que estava prenha...

– Você não viu se ela estava com algum outro gato da Sonserina?

– Não, eu acho que foi com outro qualquer. Até coloquei umas gotas de uma poção na comida dela pra ver se não tinha os filhotes, mas acho que ela percebeu e por isso sumiu de vez.

– Pansy, não tem medo de que tenha envenenado a sua gata?

– Sophie é uma gata de raça, tem que ser mais forte do que essas vira-latas! E não tem que ficar se misturando por aí. – e se virando pra Draco, fingindo inocência – Você não quer me ajudar a procurar, Draco?

– Não vou perder meu feriado procurando uma gata pulguenta – ele se levantou, deixando Pansy ofendida – Ela deve ter ido procurar um lugar mais seguro para ter os filhotes...

Saiu sem olhar pra trás e pouco ligando para o que Pansy pensaria dele. Ultimamente Draco se sentia cansado de ser paparicado por aquela garota, sabia que ela era falsa com todos, até mesmo com ele, apesar de fazer de tudo para chamar sua atenção, talvez por ele ser de sangue puro, mas agora não fazia tanto sentido para Draco ficar com alguém apenas pelo sangue.

Ele não gostava de Pansy e as garotas da Sonserina não eram muito interessantes. Porém, seu pai sempre quis que Draco ficasse com uma sangue-puro. Tudo para perpetuar a raça em grande estilo. Como se Draco não tivesse vida própria para suas escolhas!

Perdido em seus pensamentos, ele reparou nos três alunos que fuçavam por toda parte daquele corredor. Seus alvos preferidos: Harry Potter, Hermione-sangue-ruim-Granger e Weasley, seja lá qual for seu primeiro nome. Não tendo nada melhor para fazer, resolveu praticar seu esporte favorito: provocá-los.

– Ora, ora... Sua família está tão necessitada de dinheiro pra você procurar moedinhas perdidas, Weasley?

Rony se virou para responder.

– Não se meta onde não é chamado, Malfoy. – disse ele, orelhas vermelhas. Harry parou de procurar e encarou Draco de frente.

– Deviam chamar mais gente pra ajudar, quem sabe não formam uma organização voluntária para ajudar os mais necessitados, nesse caso, os Weasley?

– Os Weasley podem não ter bens materiais, mas têm algo muito mais valioso do que dinheiro – foi Hermione quem respondeu, depois de procurar atrás da última armadura.

– É mesmo, Granger? E o que pode ser, se eles mal têm onde viver?

– Amizade e união, algo que você com certeza nem sabe o que é.

– E o amor não é mesmo lindo? – Draco perguntou, irônico – Não seja patética, Granger! Se vocês gostam tanto, continuem juntando lixo com sua amizade e união, quem sabe não conseguem vender material reciclável para ganhar um dinheirinho e sobreviver...

– Por que você não vai procurar os _seus_ amigos, aquelas duas paredes? – Harry segurou Rony pelo braço e tomou a frente – Vá procurar o que fazer com eles e nos deixe em paz.

Draco ia responder, quando sentiu algo passar por suas pernas que o distraiu. Era Bichento.

– Bichento! – Hermione o pegou no colo, porém, o gato teve pressa de se desvencilhar da dona e correr novamente corredor afora.

– Parece que finalmente esse gato percebeu que você é uma sangue-ruim, Granger. – Draco riu – Saiu de perto por causa do seu cheiro.

Hermione não lhe deu atenção, mas Rony sim.

– Se tem alguém fedendo aqui, é você!

– Acho que Bichento quer que o sigamos – Hermione continuou sem dar atenção a Malfoy – Nunca o vi tão nervoso.

Logo os três passaram por Draco, Rony dando um empurrão no loiro, correndo atrás do gato. Draco não deu tanta importância e recomeçou sua caminhada.


	2. O Primeiro Olhar

**II - O Primeiro Olhar**

Harry, Rony e Hermione seguiram Bichento até o corredor da tapeçaria de Joana – a Decapitada, uma tapeçaria que mostrava como essa bruxa decapitara a si mesma, na tentativa de acertar o marido, próximo às masmorras.

– Pra onde ele está indo? – Rony quem perguntou – Daqui a pouco estaremos perto da sala do Snape!

Bichento corria, até que parou em frente a uma estátua de um trasgo ciclope e se escondeu num vão. Harry se abaixou para tentar alcançar o gato, mas ficou imóvel.

– Estão ouvindo? – ele perguntou. Rony e Hermione apuraram os ouvidos. Era um miado fino e muito baixo, não parecia de Bichento.

– Será que tem outro gato preso aí e Bichento quer a nossa ajuda? – Hermione perguntou, preocupada.

– Temos que afastar essa estátua, mas... – Rony começou, porém foi interrompido por Harry.

– Achei algo parecido com um botão aqui – Harry tateou, até que ouviram um "CLICK" e a estátua se moveu para o lado.

Logo eles viram por que Bichento os levara até aquele local. Atrás da estátua havia uma almofada surrada e suja e, em cima dela, uma gata siamesa deitada, parecendo muito franca, com quatro gatinhos, três aparentemente adormecidos e um tentando sugar inutilmente leite da mãe. Tinha o pêlo cinza com algumas listras amarelas, o rosto achatado como o de Bichento. Este mantinha um olhar triste.

– Bem que eu falei que ele tinha arranjado uma namorada – Rony foi o primeiro a falar – Mas esses filhotes estão dormindo?

– Estão mortos – Harry examinou um a um – Mas não faz muito tempo, deve ter sido nessa madrugada...

– Não entendo... Eles parecem até saudáveis, Harry – Hermione fez cara de quem ia chorar.

– Não me admira, nesse lugar frio... Mas parece até que foi o leite que fez mal a eles... – ela se abaixou para examinar a gata – Ela deve ter tido um parto complicado.

O filhote que tentava mamar começou a miar alto. Antes que pudessem tomar qualquer atitude, ouviram passos apressados atrás deles e Pansy Parkinson com Emilia Bulstrode apareceram.

– Sophie! – exclamou ela, dando um passo à frente para se aproximar, mas parando de repente, com certo nojo. Encarou Hermione – O que fez com a minha gata, Granger?

– Eu não fiz nada! Ela só teve filhotes, não está vendo? – Hermione apontou para os gatinhos. Pansy fez nova careta de nojo e viu Bichento.

– Esse gato imundo...

– Bichento é muito bem tratado! – Hermione protestou – Eu só lamento que ele tenha gostado justamente de uma gata que pertença a _você_!

– Mione, veja! – Rony apontou para a gata.

Sophie tentou se apoiar nas pernas dianteiras e num miado agourento, caiu imóvel na almofada. Bichento se aproximou, com um miado de lamento pela gata. Pansy parecia abalada, porém não mais que Hermione.

– Ela... Ela está morta...

– Sinto muito... – Hermione sussurrou, sincera – Pobre Sophie... E o filhote...

– Mas é só uma gata – ouviram uma voz arrastada atrás deles. Draco chegava naquele momento e se aproximou para examinar a cena – Foi você mesma quem disse que colocou uma poção na comida dela, há duas semanas, não foi?

– Eu não queria os filhotes, mas queria ela viva – Pansy falou – Mas não deveria fazer um efeito tão retardado, quero dizer, se era pra ela morrer...

– Sua imbecil! Matou a própria gata e ainda vem culpar Bichento? – Mione estava indignada – Como pôde dar qualquer poção para uma gata nas condições em que estava? Por isso ela teve complicações e os filhotes morreram intoxicados!

– A minha gata era de raça, não tinha que ficar se misturando com qualquer um! – Pansy falou com cara de nojo, ao mesmo tempo em que parecia horrorizada.

– Por que não compra outra? – Draco perguntou, como se estivesse falando de um vestido novo.

– Essa raça é uma fortuna! Meu pai não vai querer me dar outro gato de uma hora pra outra.

– Não acredito que você está mais preocupada com o valor material da Sophie! – Hermione se revoltou – Pense no filhote que ela deixou!

– Essa bolinha de pêlos mestiça não tem valor algum! – Pansy exclamou, embicando o pé para dar um chute no filhote.

O que aconteceu em seguida foi muito rápido. Bichento se colocou na frente de Pansy, pronto para dar uma mordida, o que resultou em Hermione tirando sua varinha para afastar a garota com um _Expelliarmus_ e Draco tirando a sua para afastar o gato com outro.

– O que significa isso? – era a Profª MacGonagal que chegava com o Profº Snape.

– Ela me atacou, professora! – Pansy exclamou, fingindo ter se machucado – Primeiro matou a minha gata e tentou fazer isso comigo também. – Draco revirou os olhos, exasperado.

– Não exagere, senhorita Parkinson – Snape se aproximou e olhou para o corpo inerte da gata – A sua gata e esses filhotes pelo visto tiveram uma causa de morte muito diferente do que um simples feitiço e a senhorita Granger tem juízo suficiente para não aplicar uma Maldição Imperdoável aqui dentro.

– Professor, ela ia chutar o único filhote que sobreviveu e Draco ainda acertou meu gato! Veja... – ela apontou para onde Bichento estava, mas nem ele, nem o filhote se encontravam ali.

– História fascinante, senhorita Granger, mas não vai escapar da detenção por causa de um gato.

– Nem o senhor Malfoy – completou MacGonagal – Por mais que eu não queira penalizar uma aluna exemplar como a Srta Granger, devo concordar que ela cometeu uma falta grave, junto com o Sr Malfoy, já que ambos estavam com a varinha em riste, prontos para atacar um ao outro. – e se virando para o restante dos alunos – Quanto aos demais, saiam. Vamos providenciar a retirada de sua gata, senhorita Parkinson. Se quiser providenciar algum ato fúnebre, me procure.

Pansy se afastou, dando um sorriso cínico para Hermione. Harry e Rony saíram a contragosto e Draco ia fazer o mesmo quando foi chamado.

– Um momento, sr Malfoy. – era a professora novamente – Quero falar com os dois sobre a detenção de vocês. Podemos usar sua sala, Severo?

– Claro – o professor os conduziu até a sala; Draco e Hermione sequer se olharam – Cuide deles, Minerva. Eu vou providenciar a retirada daqueles animais.

Quando Snape fechou a porta, MacGonagal voltou a falar.

– Agora, quanto à detenção dessa noite...

– Dessa noite? – Draco exclamou, exasperado – Mas, professora, hoje é Dia das Bruxas!

A professora o encarou com as sobrancelhas muito juntas, sinal de que estava irritada por ter sido interrompida.

– Lamento, Sr Malfoy, mas receio que perdendo a festa vocês dois aprendam a lição e ainda mais: que dêem exemplo aos outros alunos, já que são monitores.

Draco lançou um olhar azedo para Hermione, que retribuiu da mesma forma. A professora continuou:

– Bem... Como os danos não foram muito graves, acho que é suficiente que sejam retirados apenas 30 pontos de cada casa. Pouco depois do café, Madame Pince disse que precisava de ajuda na biblioteca para organizar um novo acervo. Vocês começam às 18 horas. Agora, podem ir.

Ao saírem, Draco puxa o braço de Hermione.

– Espero que esteja feliz, Granger, acaba de estragar o meu dia.

– O meu também não foi o melhor, se você quer saber – ela tentou desvencilhar-se dele, mas não conseguiu – E você só se meteu onde não era da sua conta... Quer fazer o favor de me largar?

Uma nova tentativa de se desvencilhar e Draco a puxou para si, encarando-a nos olhos. O gesto fez com que o cabelo de Hermione roçasse de leve em seu rosto e ele pôde sentir um aroma doce que exalava. Apesar disso, ele ainda estava furioso e manteve o contato visual.

– Você ainda me paga por essa detenção, Granger...

Hermione não respondeu. Sustentou o olhar e não sabia por que, mas aqueles olhos acinzentados lhe chamaram a atenção e uma mistura de medo e curiosidade se apossou dela. Talvez quisesse descobrir um modo para que não refletissem tanto ódio e medo, porque parecia que Draco era capaz de hipnotizar alguém, como uma serpente.

Um empurrão fez com que Draco a soltasse.

– Não se atreva a tocar em Hermione de novo! – era Rony. Estava ofegante como se tivesse corrido.

Draco quase tinha caído no chão e se preparava para pegar sua varinha, mas Harry foi mais rápido. Ele se viu, então, acuado.

– Parem, vocês dois! – Hermione veio em socorro.

Rony a olhou intrigado, mas Harry não tirou os olhos de Draco.

– Mione, ele ia te agredir!

– Mas se vocês dois agredirem ele também, ambos vão pegar uma detenção e perderemos mais pontos! – ela disse, exasperada – Harry, abaixe essa varinha, MacGonagal pode aparecer a qualquer momento!

Harry abaixou a varinha, ambos se encarando com desprezo.

– Agradeça a Hermione por você não parar na Ala Hospitalar, Malfoy – disse ele e começou a caminhar com os amigos em direção ao Salão Principal.

– Claro, agradeço por ela mandar em dois marmanjos que não sabem pensar sozinhos como vocês... E depois reclamam do Crabble e Goyle.

Rony se virou para avançar, mas Mione o deteve pelo braço, praticamente arrastando-o a contra gosto para longe de Draco.

Draco continuou ali parado por mais algum tempo. Prestava atenção em uma certa fragrância doce que sentiu e continuava a sentir. Quando se deu conta no que estava pensando, sacudiu a cabeça, aborrecido.

– Argh! Aquele perfume barato dela... Acho que vou tomar um banho, fiquei impregnado...

**N.A.:** Queria agradecer à review da Wicked-Aleena, espero que goste da fic, é uma short e não posso dizer que seja lá muito romântica, gosto de escrever aos poucos como tudo acontece, geralmente dando a entender o que pode acontecer entre os personagens. ; ) Beijos!


	3. Sutil Detenção

**III – Sutil Detenção: **

Às 18h, Hermione se despediu dos amigos no Salão Comunal.

– Se quiser, podemos vigiar o Malfoy com a capa do Harry, caso ele tente te azarar ou coisa assim – Rony sugeriu, Harry concordando.

– Não sejam bobos, ele não vai tentar nada numa detenção. – Hermione respondeu, encaminhando-se para o buraco do retrato – Além disso, preferia que vocês procurassem pelo Bichento, acho que ele escondeu o filhote por aqui, ele deve estar faminto... E saiu sem dizer mais nada.

Draco já estava na biblioteca quando ela chegou. Ignoraram um ao outro enquanto Madame Pince dava as ordens. Ela disse que tinha que assinar alguns papéis em seu escritório e deixou Draco e Hermione sozinhos para organizar os livros.

Ela estava decidida a ignorar a presença de Draco para não ter aborrecimentos, em compensação, ele planejava um modo de aborrecê-la, para que Hermione aprendesse a não se meter mais com ele.

Um carrinho para cada um, ela se afastou um pouco. Draco a observava de longe, Hermione mantinha um semblante triste e ele não queria acreditar que era ainda por causa de um gato idiota e seu filhote.

Sem pensar muito, continuou a observar seus gestos. A cada livro que pegava, ela o abria com cuidado, como se estivesse pegando uma flor delicada. Seus olhos, ele percebeu, brilhavam de ansiedade e interesse ao folhear cada livro e um sorriso se formava em seus lábios, ao mesmo tempo em que fechava o livro, com um suspiro resignado de que não poderia se distrair a ponto de ler todos eles naquele momento. E sem saber por que, ele sorriu.

Mione percebeu o olhar de Draco quando pegou o livro seguinte. Encarou-o, curiosa e desconfiada; ele sustentou o olhar, o que a fez corar de leve e se aborrecer também.

– Se pretende ficar parado sem fazer nada, esperando que eu faça o trabalho todo, pode esquecer! Não sei quanto a você, mas quero terminar essa detenção logo...

– Pois não parece, Granger. – ele se aproximou devagar – Porque você é que está fazendo tudo com muita lentidão, folheando todos os livros que encontra. Isso só atrasa todo o serviço.

– Cuide do seu serviço que eu cuido do meu. – ela se afastou com seu carrinho, indo para a outra seção.

Draco permaneceu no mesmo corredor enquanto Hermione se posicionou em uma ala atrás dele. Sentiu-se uma idiota por Draco ter reparado em sua fraqueza e tentou se concentrar em seus afazeres. Por sorte, não havia muito que fazer ali, e seu carrinho já estava quase vazio, ao contrário do de Draco, que estava abarrotado de livros.

Antes de procurar mais livros para organizar, ela aproveitou que estava livre para observar Draco. Ele estava todo atrapalhado, sem saber onde colocar os livros; fitava os livros e depois a estante, totalmente carrancudo. De vez em quando tirava uma franja teimosa da frente dos olhos. Hermione riu baixinho.

Definitivamente, Mione tinha que admitir que Draco Malfoy era bonito. Pena que tinha seus defeitos, um pouco mais do que os outros garotos que conhecera até aquele momento, e muitas vezes cogitou que se ele não tivesse uma educação tão retrógrada quanto à pureza da raça, talvez pudessem se entender, pelo menos tornarem-se menos hostis uns com os outros. Por outro lado, se isso acontecesse, ele não seria Draco Malfoy.

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça, como se saísse de um transe e se deu conta do que ele fazia: os livros estavam todos fora de ordem, alguns até de ponta cabeça. Ficou indignada com a falta de atenção dele e voltou:

– Olha a bagunça que está fazendo! – ela exclamou, fazendo com que ele se assustasse a ponto de um livro que ele tentava colocar numa prateleira mais alta cair em sua cabeça – Como pode ser tão desleixado?

– Ouch! O que deu em você, Granger? – ele perguntou, massageando a cabeça.

– Ah... Sinto muito... –ela corou, envergonha – Mas preste atenção no que está fazendo! Os livros estão todos fora de ordem!

– Estão na seção em que deveriam estar, não estão? – Draco perguntou, ainda aborrecido, dando de ombros.

– Muito engraçadinho... Estamos aqui para ajudar Madame Pince. Se fizermos o serviço errado, teremos que refazer.

– Falou como uma verdadeira monitora – Draco comentou, com desdém – Faça você mesma, então.

– Não vou fazer nada sozinha, se é essa a sua intenção. – Hermione falou, com firmeza – E só pra deixar de ser preguiçoso, vamos reorganizar esses que você colocou.

Draco deu um gemido de aborrecimento. Acabava de se arrepender de qualquer elogio ou boa qualidade que tivesse feito ou encontrado naquela sangue-ruim sabe-tudo.

– Vamos começar organizando os livros por tombo, autor e assunto – ela começou no seu modo prático de sempre.

Sem reclamar, pois ele também queria sair daquela detenção, porém muito carrancudo, Draco recomeçou a tarefa. Ficaram aproximadamente uma hora organizando a relação que tinha no carrinho, entre eventuais reclamações por parte de Draco e protestos de Hermione sobre responsabilidade. Estavam quase terminando e, quando ele pensou que estaria livre...

– Pronto, agora temos que colocá-los nas estantes. – Hermione falou naturalmente.

– O que? – Draco perguntou, perplexo. – Quer dizer que depois de tudo ainda temos que...

– Temos sim – ela interrompeu de forma autoritária e o encarando nos olhos – Não é certo deixar um serviço pela metade!

Draco manteve o olhar e, a julgar pela pouca distância em que se encontravam, não pôde negar que havia algo entre os dois, algo que ele não sabia o que era. Ou estavam desafiando um ao outro, ou era provocação. Pela primeira vez, ele se deu conta de como Hermione tinha um rosto gracioso e, embora os cabelos fossem rebeldes demais, mantinham aquele aroma que ele admirara pela manhã.

Por outro lado, Hermione considerava aquele olhar atrevido como mera provocação e tinha quase certeza de que ele faria alguma piadinha de mau gosto sobre seu cargo de monitoria e por ser de família trouxa. De qualquer forma, não conseguia desviar os olhos dele, por isso desconfiou de que havia algo errado não apenas com sua atitude, como na dele também. Esperou por um insulto que não veio, o que aumentou ainda mais suas suspeitas sobre aquele "clima" entre os dois.

**N.A:** OLá! Obrigada pelas reviews. Bom, esse capítulo é o que eu gostei mais de escrever, apesar de não ter bem um final pra ele, o próximo é o último, mas quem sabe eu não faça uma continuação? Beijos.


	4. Gestos são melhores que palavras

**IV - Gestos são Melhores que Palavras**

Ambos mantinham o olhar e Draco era menos paciente do que Hermione. Resolveu tomar uma atitude, talvez ajudasse a definir o que exatamente estava acontecendo com ele.

Ele deu um passo à frente, o que a incentivou a desviar o olhar e recuar. Draco percebeu sua perturbação e recuou também, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

– Tudo bem, Granger, vamos terminar logo com isso. Faça o que quiser.

Hermione arregalou os olhos.

– Você... Está concordando comigo?

– Só porque quero sair daqui logo e não olhar mais para a sua cara. – ele respondeu, mal humorado.

Hermione sorriu, incrédula e divertida. Não se importou com o insulto e Draco fingiu não se importar com o sorriso dela.

– Vamos precisar de uma escada, já arrumei os livros dessas prateleiras baixas – ela examinou a estante e os tombos dos livros.

– _Accio escada_ – Draco apontou a varinha e logo apareceu uma pequena escada, porém um pouco bamba que Madame Pince usava.

– Muito bom – ela sorriu, sincera. Foi a vez de Draco ficar perturbado, o que não passou desapercebido de Mione, por causa do rubor em seu rosto pálido.

– Eu sei que sou bom, Granger – ele respondeu, pra disfarçar; Hermione revirou os olhos – Mas você sobe, certo? Não quero desorganizar de novo... – concluiu em tom ofendido.

– Tudo bem, você me passa os livros, então – ela subiu nos primeiros degraus.

Dessa forma, Draco passou a ajudar Mione e não parecia mais aborrecido, muito pelo contrário. Ambos pareciam satisfeitos de finalmente conviverem sem ter que se ofender ou brigar por futilidades e Draco aproveitava os momentos de distração dela para apreciar suas pernas, não vendo lugar mais interessante para olhar ali naquela biblioteca, tomando todo o cuidado para que ela não percebesse.  
Foi quando Hermione tentou alcançar uma prateleira mais alta que sentiu se desequilibrar. Segurou-se na escada e o chamou.

– Malfoy, pode segurar a escada, por favor? Quero ver se consigo alcançar aquela prateleira. – e antes que ele chegasse perto – Só não olhe pra cima!

– Certo, Granger... Como se eu quisesse olhar... – porém, foi o mesmo que dizer para ele olhar, principalmente pelo fato de estar muito mais próximo dela.

Vendo o esforço de Hermione, Draco se preocupou, mesmo sem querer.

– Hã... Granger, acho melhor você descer, a não ser que queira rachar a cabeça. Eu sou mais alto, posso subir e colocar na prateleira.

– Bobagem! Estou quase conseguindo...

Mal havia falado quando se desequilibrou, indo para trás, sem conseguir se segurar. Draco soltou a escada e conseguiu ampará-la, mas por causa do impacto, também perdeu o equilíbrio e os dois foram parar no chão; Draco muito mais dolorido do que Mione.

Sentiu mais pelo impacto do que pelo peso, pois não demorou muito para perceber o quanto Hermione era leve. Segurou-a pela cintura, constatando um quadril não tão fino, mas bem delineado.Os cabelos volumosos cobriram sua face, com a fragrância doce que ela emanava invadindo suas narinas.

Foram apenas poucos segundos, mas conseguiu perceber tudo isso em uma garota que ele sempre odiou e nem se lembrava mais por quê. Hermione se desvencilhou logo, ficando de pé. Parecia furiosa.

– Você soltou a escada, não foi? – ela perguntou, ofegante. – Pelo visto não perde uma oportunidade para querer machucar os outros!

– Só soltei a escada para pegar você. Caso não tenha percebido, você praticamente caiu em cima de mim! – Draco também se pôs de pé, um tanto ofendido. Era a primeira vez que ajudava alguém e ela sequer agradeceu.

– Não venha com suas mentiras! – Mione estava rubra, não se sabia se era de vergonha ou de raiva – E eu que pensei...

– Pensou o que? – já de pé, ele se aproximou dela rapidamente. Tinha um olhar penetrante e perigoso.

– Pensei... Que poderíamos parar de brigar por qualquer coisa, pelo menos por hoje... – Mione respondeu, sem desviar o olhar.

– Foi você quem começou, Granger – ele manteve o olhar, agora menos severo. Ela ia revidar, mas ele foi mais rápido – E você vai descobrir que é possível não brigarmos...

Ele começou a se aproximar ainda mais da garota, que permaneceu imóvel. Hermione queria sair dali, mas não conseguia, no fundo ela esperava por essa atitude vinda dele, já que dificilmente teria coragem para tanto. Draco já estava bem próximo de seu rosto...

– Vocês aí! – a voz de Madame Pince fez com que se afastassem rapidamente – Terminaram?

– Hm... Falta um livro – Hermione ergueu o exemplar que segurava.

Com um gesto da varinha, Madame Pince recolocou o livro no lugar certo e se dirigiu aos dois.

– Muito bem, agora sumam. – disse simplesmente. Diante do olhar confuso dos dois, ela prosseguiu – Isso mesmo, falei com a profª MacGonagal e ela deu permissão para que fossem à festa do Dia das Bruxas antes que termine.

Ao saírem da biblioteca, a única atitude que poderiam tomar era de caminhar em silêncio para o Salão Principal. Naquele momento, Draco não conseguia pensar em nem um insulto, nada para falar. Pouco antes de chegar, Hermione quebrou o gelo.

– Desculpe.

– O que? – Draco ficou surpreso. Ela suspirou.

– Sinto muito, Malfoy, fui muito grossa com você e nem agradeci por ter me amparado quando caí.

– Ah, bem... – ele corou e, para não perder o costume, acrescentou – Pelo menos você reconheceu que estava errada, Granger.

Infelizmente para Mione, Draco não se tornara menos rude nesse pouco tempo de convivência. Suspirou resignada de que merecia ouvir isso. Ele a olhou pelo canto do olho.

– Hã... Também me desculpe, eu sei que a detenção não foi culpa sua. Quero dizer, a Parkinson exagerou com toda aquela história dos gatos...

– Pobre Bichento... – Hermione falou mais para si do que para Draco, com a fisionomia triste – O que será que ele fez com o filhote...

Naquele momento, Draco olhou para uma tapeçaria próxima a uma armadura, parecia que algo se mexia ali. Teve uma suspeita, mas decidiu não falar nada.

– Hm... Acho que não vou pro Salão agora – disse ele – Nos vemos por aí, Granger. E saiu sem dizer mais nada. Mione ficou observando desconfiada. "Pelo menos ele se despediu civilizadamente", pensou, como consolo. E continuou seu caminho.

Draco se escondeu e esperou que Hermione chegasse ao salão. Voltou para a tapeçaria e, procurando por entre as frestas das colunas, encontrou o filhote de Bichento que, quando o viu, começou a miar incessantemente.

– Eu sabia... – ele pegou o gato, vitorioso – Agora, vejamos... Não posso entregá-lo pessoalmente à sua dona, isso seria... Constrangedor para minha imagem... Vamos ver o que posso fazer.

Chegando ao Salão Principal, Hermione ainda encontrou Harry e Rony, embora a grande maioria de alunos já tivesse se retirado.

– Que bom que se livrou do Malfoy – disse Rony – Espero que ele não tenha te enchido.

– Ficar com o Malfoy nunca detenção deve ser horrível – observou Harry, que tinha Bichento em seu colo, com uma cara triste e mal humorada – Eu lembro no primeiro ano, foi uma chatice.

Hermione não respondeu de imediato.

– Bem... Não foi tão ruim assim – e diante do olhar incrédulo dos amigos, ela corou ao completar – Quero dizer, não tão ruim quanto pensei que seria. Afinal, conseguimos conviver sem nos azarar, isso é um progresso em se tratando do Malfoy.

Draco chegou ao salão minutos depois. Vendo que o salão estava quase vazio, teve esperança de que o que ia fazer não despertasse suspeitas. Ficou observando o movimento da mesa da Grifinória e não passou desapercebido de Hermione, que o olhava de vez em quando.

Uma coruja surgiu no Salão Principal, chamando a atenção dos presentes. Trazia uma pequena bolsa e tinha certa dificuldade em transportá-la, talvez porque a bolsa se mexesse demais. A coruja foi até a mesa da Grifinória e parou defronte a Hermione, depositando a bolsa cuidadosamente na mesa, saindo logo em seguida. Ansiosa, ela abriu a bolsa e o filhote estava lá, miando de alívio por terem-no tirado daquela bolsa apertada e de súplica por comida e carinho.

– Como ele veio parar aí? – Rony perguntou, tirando o gato da mesa.

– Tem um bilhete aí. Quem mandou, Mione? – Harry perguntou, tão curioso quanto os demais.

Hermione abriu o pedaço de pergaminho e leu a seguinte mensagem:

_"Encontrei o filhote do seu gato. Achei que ficaria em melhores mãos com você, que deve ser tão atenciosa para com seu gato quanto é cuidadosa com os livros".  
P.S.: O brilho dos olhos dele não se comparam aos seus"._

Fechou o pergaminho, envergonhada. Conseguiu apenas murmurar:

– Não tem assinatura... – mas ela já tinha uma boa suspeita de quem o encontrara.

– Pelo visto é alguém que gosta de você, Mione – Harry observou, lendo o conteúdo do bilhete. Rony fez uma cara rabugenta.

Harry se ocupou de entregar o filhote à Bichento, que não subiu na mesa porque Gina o segurou com força. Rony dava mais uma olhada no bilhete.

Hermione tentou resistir, mas não conseguiu. Sorriu timidamente e relanceou os olhos para a mesa da Sonserina, onde Draco observava tudo. Ele retribuiu o sorriso e ela pôde admirar, pela primeira vez, um sorriso puro e franco de Draco Malfoy, demonstrando simpatia ou mesmo algo além de amizade.

**Fim. **

_**N.A.: **Quero agradecer os comentários de vocês! Espero que não tenha decepcionado, afinal, eu disse que era um começo bem sutil. Claro que nada impede que eu continue, já pensei nisso e quem sabe...rs Beijos!_


End file.
